


Mine Would be You

by Raye_sama



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Game of Thrones AU, Sansa is a tiger mom, Trailer park, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raye_sama/pseuds/Raye_sama
Summary: Modern Day King’s Landing AU. The Starks have lost everything after a suspicious car accident and corrupt fraud charges surfaced against Stark Enterprises. Sansa is now penniless and guardian to her three much younger siblings Arya, Bran, and Rickon. Her last hope for a place to live and a new start is a trailer park run by the menacing, Sandor Clegane.





	Mine Would be You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to “Mine Would Be You” by Blake Shelton. Hope you guys like it :)

Sansa took a deep breath and attempted to put herself in a more positive state of mind. She’d been looking at places to live for a week now and time was finally up. She and her siblings had only a week to vacate their beautiful home and as it stood they were more like to be homeless. The bank had taken everything but the clothes on their backs. Thankfully too, as Sansa had used her fine clothes and accessories, almost all of them, to scrounge up enough for first and last months rent on what could only be described as a string of potential crack den’s in King’s landing’s more character driven neighborhoods. 

She had, perhaps, been too picky in the first five apartments that she’d seen. Though it could hardly be helped, the realization that she had gone from millionaire heiress to penniless guardian of three was too much for her to accept. She thought back to the accident and tried to push it down, but found that she could not. 

The worst moment of her life had been the call she’d received from the nurse at KL General. The calm empathetic voice that told her that her Mother was dead, her Father was dead, her brother Robb was dead, and her poor little brother Bran would likely not live through the night. 

She remembered how numb she felt calling Jon to pick up Arya and Rickon from school. How she didn’t remember getting to the hospital only the shock of claiming her parents and brother and the fear of losing Bran. 

The rest of the month had been more of a whirlwind. From the bank seizing their assets, losing the family company to fraud charges, and becoming potentially the most notorious and hated family in king’s landing. They had been called traitors by the press, by their friends, and by the very people she believed stabbed them in the back, The Lannisters. 

She couldn’t think of them without anger and it scared her how bitter and strong that anger ran. She took a breath, flipping down the visor to check her makeup, pinching her cheeks and steadying herself. She always remembered her courtesies just like her mother always taught her. ‘Never let em see you sweat’ she repeated to herself as she strolled out of the 1995 navy ford bronco she’d borrowed from Jon’s junk yard. 

It wasn’t pretty, and it wasn’t her BMW X-3, but it ran, for the most part and it had become something precious. With all the stress of the past month, the funeral, the courts, looking for a job, a home, new schools, this one act of generosity from the half brother she’d never once shown kindness to had been earth shattering. When her father had told her he’d had an affair, that he had another son, and that he was going to live with them, she hadn’t wanted anything to do with him. Then he’d had the audacity to reject them going off to be a mechanic instead of college, instead of joining the family business. She hated herself for how she’d judged him. She knew now, he was better than her in every way that mattered. 

She pulled out her phone checking the time. She was late. She sighed heavily walking down the gravel courtyard of trailers until she saw a large hulking man sitting idly on his front porch. He looked like he was carving something small out of wood as the largest pit bull she’d ever seen panted stoically to his left. She stopped on the gravel path feeling apprehensive, hoping to God that this wasn’t the landlord she was meant to meet. She almost turned around when the man in question raised his head and glared freezing her mid turn. 

“Oi, girl are you here for the apartment?” He rasped menacingly. 

“Oh uh, yeah” she replied awkwardly attempting to give him a smile. “Are you Sandor?” 

“You’re late” he answered matter of factly dusting off his jeans, setting down his tools, and standing to full height. Sansa stared up at him in awe, he had to be at least 6”6 with the broadest shoulders she’d ever seen. She felt dwarfed by him and could feel her heart pound as he strode over to her. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that” she started but was stopped as the massive pit bull strode up to her and began sniffing around her apprehensively. Sansa looked down at the big brown eyes of the hound and while she was nervous she bent down and let him sniff her hand. Once he seemed calmer she even dared to reach out and scratch his ears receiving a loving lick in return. 

“Some guard dog” Sandor chided. “Usually doesn’t take so well to strangers.” 

“What’s his name?” Sansa asked looking up at the grumpy man with a smile. He stared back at her a moment and bit the inside of his cheek. 

“Stranger” he replied as Sansa turned her attention back to the dog who had nuzzled even closer as she crouched down to pet him. 

“I love dogs” she said as she thought of her Lady. They’d taken her too, she was a show dog, a commodity to them, and she wondered sadly how she was doing so far from home. 

“Do you have any?” He asked disinterested shifting his weight impatiently from one leg to the other. 

“Not anymore” she replied sadly standing up and attempting to ignore Stranger’s begging for more attention. 

“Go on you damn mutt” Sandor bellowed at the poor dog, who merely looked back at him with a raised brow. “Stop begging, get!” He continued when his first order didn’t work. 

The dog seemed completely unphased by his owners gruff attitude and merely went back to his porch lazily and laid down for a nap. 

“Damn mutt” Sandor muttered under his breath affectionately before turning to glare once again at Sansa. He was standing close enough now that she could really see him. She was surprised to find that half of his face, though hidden with thin strands of black hair, was covered in scars. Burns maybe, she did everything she could not to stare at them as their eyes met. 

“So the apartment?” She asked awkwardly after a silent moment. He seemed to tense at this and his grumpy exterior came back like the air had shifted around them. 

“This way” he pointed and stalked off to the house directly next to his. She followed behind slowly taking in the sight with a sigh. 

‘It wasn’t much of a house’ Sansa thought sadly as she stared at the screen door that needed fixing and the thick coats of yellowing paint that chipped around the edges of the windows. Like it’s owner, the impossibly large and dangerous looking man fiddling with the rusted lock at the front door, the place seemed threatening. She just knew that nothing good had ever happened there. No, it wasn’t much of a house and she wondered if it could ever be described as a home. 

Still that didn’t deter Sansa. She knew that this broken down double wide was the best chance she and her siblings had of staying off the streets. So she took a deep breath, pasted on a smile, and resigned herself into seeing the potential. Perhaps with a few bushes, some flowers, and a power wash, she could make this dilapidated shack into a home. Her heart fell at the thought and it took all her strength to keep the smile on her face. 

“Are you coming or what?” The man rasped annoyed bringing her out of her head. 

“What? Oh right, yes” she stumbled following him past the threshold and into the living room. It was dated, though she wasn’t surprised, and smelled musty like it hadn’t been let for years. The wood paneled walls were coated in a thin yellow layer of cigarette smoke and the kitchen, while open, was lined with dark heavy cabinets and putrid green tile. 

“Haven’t had a tenant in here for two years” the man spoke solemnly. “There’s a washer, but you’ll have to dry out on the line. If anything breaks I’m next door. But don’t go bothering me for every little thing.” 

“Ok” Sansa replied feeling overwhelmed with her new normal. This was it, the last place they could go that was out of the reach of the Lannisters and that they could afford. 

“Look” he sighed angrily. “I know it isn’t much to look at, but I’ll give you a fair price and you can move in immediately. So are you going to take it or make me show you the whole damn thing?” 

Sansa looked up at his angry face wondering how she’d offended him already. However, looking at him he seemed more nervous than angry. He was shifting slightly and staring her down with a look that said ‘what the hell are you doing in a rat hole like this?’ And she couldn’t necessarily answer him. She knew the events that led her here, but she couldn’t fathom why. Though, she conceded the why didn’t much matter. 

“I’ll take it” she replied determined and knowing she was out of options. He had the nerve to look a little surprised and wary of her decision but shrugged and went to gather the paperwork anyway. He didn’t require a credit check. He didn’t even ask for a security deposit.

He merely said in his gruff way“It’s month to month, I won’t ask questions if you don’t give me a reason to.” 

And that was that, the Stark’s had a new place to live, such as it was.


End file.
